Its Just a Bet
by P.o.T.t.Y.F.a.N.x
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy always wins bets - Always. But when his Best Friend decides to challenge him with an impossible task - will he retain his title of 'King of the Bets' ? Or forget half way that it really is Just a Bet. Fic Challenge - R & R


**Hey hey hey! P.o.T.t.Y.F.a.N.x here!**

**I'm just in such a writing mood that I'm doing challenges – so feel free to request one! I just want ideas/inspirations! I don't mind any future gen pairings, EXCEPT lily/Scorpius - sorry :/, and The other pairings I'll do are mainly canon but I can make exceptions! :)**

Make a request!

**So this is a request from Catrina Bo Fi! (: Requirements:**

**+Rose and Scorpius**

**+Deal/Bet/Game**

**+Zabini is his Best Friend – Albus his friend – eventual Best Friend also**

**+Scorpius up himself**

**+Entirely Scorpius P.O.V**

**So its gonna be kinda cliche (what am I saying REALLY cliche - and its been done before and blah blah - but Don't diss my challenge! Hahaha)**

**And this is what it turned into – hope you enjoy (: (I fully didn't realise how short this chapter was - but don't worry, its just a prologue thing, so you know whats happening!)**

**AND REVIEW! Oh – you can request a challenge in a review? That's not bribery, right?**

**I do not own the Potter.**

**Ohh, one last thing. If you like this please please please go read my new favourite story its called 'Square One' (by me) and let me know what you think (: X**

* * *

_It's Just a Bet_

"Scorpius"

Just pretend you haven't heard the annoying voice, and perhaps it will go away.

"Scorpius _Malfoy_..."

Whoever they are, they're interrupting a good day dream. Just ignore them and go back to –

"Scorpius Hyperion MALFOY!"

Now that was just rude.

"Blane?"

"About bloody time, do you honestly think that you can fool me? I know your fake sleep face – you do it all the time when Brielle's talking-"

"Oi! Blane – keep me out of this!"

"Sorry Brielle – love you know how _I_ like it when you ramble…" He said. Then he proceeded to snog her.

Welcome to my life. Within the short amount of time that we have known each other – you have already learnt three very important facts about me.

One: I need/love a good sleep – and have them often.

Two: I have a stupid name.

And Three: My two best friends are sickening to be around.

"Don't mind me." I said rolling my eyes.

There was a noise like a plunger followed by a sickeningly lovey gooey look between one Blane Zabini and Brielle Nott. My former Best friends.

And this is why I don't want anything to do with a girl.

"There's a new Bet."

Ah, I stand corrected. Apart from a bet. I am the _King _of bets, dares, schemes anything. I always win – hardly ever turn them down. Zabini used to be pretty good as well, until someone bet he wouldn't snog Brielle . . . and you can guess what else happened after that.

"From who?"

"Who else?"

Ah, that meant it was the Gryffindorks. McLaggen and Wood junior. Ha they'd been jealous of my amazing courage – my determination to the game and mainly because they had had to pay me a crap-load of money over the past year.

"Excellent. How much?"

"Forty-five galleons."

"WHAT?"

Brielle laughed, and I suspected that had something to do wit the fact that I nearly fell off my chair.

"Yeah – the majority of the lions and a few ravens pooled together – because they really wanted to see it happen."

Forty-five Galleons?

That's good money. Not that I'm in need, but father isn't very generous with Pocket money, I don't have a job and I cannot lose my title.

I am the best – everyone knows it.

Suddenly I frowned.

"What's the catch?" I narrowed my eyes – surveying the happy couple. Ick.

Blane grinned. "You'll love this. It's Weasley.

I squeezed my eyes shut tight – as if in pain.

"As in . . . as in?"

" . . . _The_ Weasley."

Bloody Hell. Shoot! Shoot my flipping boot! Kill me now – why doesn't some prat just come in here and kill me? Damn. Ah. Bugger.

"Told you he'd take it well." Said Brielle.

I would've answered but I was busy trying to give myself extensive brain damage.

"Who was the blithering twit who came up with this ridiculous plot? When I get my hands on that prat I'm going to – I'm going to…"

"I'll give you a hint. McLaggen didn't come up with it himself. And there's no way Wood would have thought of that."

"Well who in the blazes did then? They are going down! I'm gonna take them and then I'm gonna-"

"Well I certainly hope not." Said Brielle smugly.

"Yeah, listen to my woman. You best not be beating him up – maybe he suggested it for your own good? Maybe he thought you needed a challenge?"

I snorted. "Don't stick up for the Tosser."

"Or," he continued, "Maybe he was sick of you talking about being 'King of the Bets' every second of the day."

My jaw dropped open.

"You?"

"Me."

"Blane Damian Zabini-"

"Shut up Scorpius. You actually kinda owe me really – I contributed to that Forty-Five Galleons."

"Come on Blane – let's go sit by the lake."

"Anything for you, Princess."

Hi, my name is Scorpius Malfoy – and I am royally and utterly screwed.

* * *

End = Review + Challenge


End file.
